1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a control method for a tufting machine used to weave carpets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in the control of a conventional tufting machine, the number of stitches in a unit length of woven carpet is visually counted, the length of yarn to be fed is calculated from the weighted amount of yarn being used, and it is judged if the woven carpet is made to the required color pattern. These factors have then been controlled as necessary by changing a spiked roller or a yarn roller in the conventional tufting machine. However, such operations have led to very complicated control of the tufting machine, which are accompanied by the disadvantage of inability of making fine adjustment to cope with the requirements of color pattern, and the requirement of having higher highly skilled and experienced personnel for the operation of the machine.